1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air filter device for an air exhauster. Particularly, the present invention relates to the air filter device having at least one static electricity dust-collecting module and at least one water-cleaning module, thereby employing static electricity and water synchronously for increasing air-filtering efficiency of the air filter device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 421254, entitled “static electricity range hood for modular kitchenware,” discloses a static electricity range hood including a static electricity dust-collecting module and a casing. The static electricity dust-collecting module has an ionizer portion and a dust-collecting portion. The ionizer portion and the dust-collecting portion are mounted on a rack which further forms a plurality of electrode plates. Each end of the combination of the ionizer portion and the dust-collecting portion is provided with a filtering net. An inside of the casing is provided with a pair of slide tracks for receiving the static electricity dust-collecting module. The static electricity range hood employs the static electricity dust-collecting module for providing a static electricity filtering effect. Disadvantageously, the static electricity dust-collecting module, after long-term use, may be faced with greasy dirt which cannot be automatically cleaned and thus must be manually washed.
Another Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 398607, entitled “laterally cleaning sprayer for static electricity range hood,” discloses a static electricity range hood including a static electricity dust-collecting module and a casing. The static electricity range hood further includes a water sprayer disposed between an air inlet and the static electricity dust-collecting module. Greasy dirt and dust may accumulate on the static electricity dust-collecting module after long-term use, which may affect exhaust air of the static electricity range hood. Once occurred, the static electricity range hood must be stopped in operation for removing the accumulated greasy dirt and dust. In cleaning operation, a supply valve is turned on to supply water to the water sprayer which has spouts for laterally spraying water on static electricity dust-collecting module. Although the water sprayer can clean and remove the greasy dirt and dust accumulated on the static electricity dust-collecting module, water may affect efficiency for generating electrostatic charges in filtering greasy dirt and dust. Consequently, static-generating operation of the static electricity dust-collecting module and water-cleaning operation of the water sprayer cannot be synchronous, that is to say, disadvantageously, water sprayed from the water sprayer cannot be used to cool or filter greasy dirt and dust synchronously during operating the static electricity dust-collecting module. In other words, the water sprayer can only clean the greasy dirt and dust accumulated on the static electricity dust-collecting module, but it cannot directly cool and filter greasy dirt and dust for increasing efficiency in filtering greasy dirt and dust when exhausting air. Hence, there is a need for improving the static electricity dust-collecting module.
The present invention intends to provide an air filter device for an air exhauster, having at least one static electricity dust-collecting module and at least one water-cleaning module. The static electricity dust-collecting module and the water-cleaning module can employ static electricity and water synchronously for double-filtering greasy dirt and dust when exhausting air. Accordingly, the air filter device may increase efficiency for filtering.